Nerviosismo antes de
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Abrí la puerta y comencé mi descenso tratando de permanecer lo más normal, pero… dirigí mi mirada de “tranquilidad” a la mesa y mis hormonas se encontraron con los ojos de Rukia, en ese instante se me olvidó todo lo que abarcaba la palabra “normalidad”.


"Esa sensación que corroe mi alma, ese sentimiento que llena mi espíritu, esa voz que no puedo dejar de escuchar en mi mente, que sólo me dice tu nombre… late en mi cabeza en todo momento.

Me siento tan débil cuando estoy a tu lado. A veces estoy a punto de sucumbir a la tentación de tenerte junto a mi…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- __Maldición!!, no encuentro ni la manera ni la ocasión, ha pasado tanto tiempo… maldición, maldición…._

Tendido en mi cama , mi mente estuvo en receso durante 10 minutos maldiciendo y maldiciendo. Intentaba decidirme cuándo y cómo le hablaría. MI cabeza ya iba a estallar.

_- __Ahhhh, tengo que decírselo…, tal vez hoy en la noche, si, ya no puedo alargar más esto, si debe de ser hoy…_

- Onii-chan -, Rukia-chan, Papa, Karin-chan, la cena está lista – pude escuchar la voz de Yuzu

Francamente, yo no tenía muchas ganas de bajar

- Ichigoooooo, baja ya – mi padre gritó

Vi mi reloj, la manecilla se acercaba lentamente al número 7. La hora avanzaba y cada vez era menor el tiempo que me quedaba para cumplir la decisión que había tomado hace apenas unos pocos segundos.

_- __Oh demonios, pero… y como voy a comenzar, que le puede decir?, que quiero hablar con ella? _

Nuevamente llevaba a cabo mi monólogo interior

_- __Y si me pregunta de qué?, qué le voy a decir? Ahhhhhhhhh maldición, por qué me tengo que poner tan nervioso!! , soy un hombre… y ella es… por supuesto una mujer, es Rukia, y yo… Oh no y con qué cara voy a bajar ahora, no debí estar planeando esto antes de la cena. Tengo que tratar de actuar lo más normal posible, sino, me van a preguntar con vocecitas interrogativas "Ichigo, que sucede?" y que mierda les respondo… "No, no es nada, sólo estoy planeando como declararme" JA JA, que estúpido. Por Dios!!, igual se lo tengo que decir hoy, no puedo esperar más…_

- Ichigoooo, baja en este momento o voy a por ti – a veces mi padre podía resultar tan impertinente…!!

- Ya voy!!

Abrí la puerta y comencé mi descenso tratando de permanecer lo más normal, pero… dirigí mi mirada de "tranquilidad" a la mesa y mis hormonas se encontraron con los ojos de Rukia, en ese instante se me olvidó todo lo que abarcaba la palabra "normalidad".

Su cabello estaba recogido en un pequeño moño, llevaba un vestido blanco que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y dejaba parte de su piel blanquecina al descubierto. Santo Dios, ese espectáculo debería de estar terminantemente prohibido para un joven como yo.

_- __Cuándo me he enamorado de esta manera de esa shinigami…_

- Ichigo? – me llamó – estás pálido

Me había puesto tan nervioso que olvidé incluso respirar.

- Eh, si si, no es nada

- Oyeeeeee Ichigoooo – dijo mi padre viniendo con una patada, que a pesar de todo, esquivé fácilmente

- Que?

- Voy a salir hoy – se levantó – me llvo a Karin

- Eh?, a estas horas?, adonde van? – tiré del respaldar de la silla y me senté

- Un amigo me llamó, su hijo fue amigo de Karin en la escuela, pero la dejó porque fue a jugar futbol en un equipo fuera de la ciudad. Me dijo que nos encontráramos ya que iban a venir. Así que voy a ir con Karin – ella asintió con un gesto de aburrimiento y molestia

- Pero por qué a esta hora?

- Porque nos invitaron a pasar la noche en su casa – mi padre sonreía – Ah, y Yuzu se va a quedar en casa de una amiga

- Umm, Ichi-nii va a ser el dueño y señor de la casa – dijo con sarcasmo

- Ah, y a qué hora llegarán?

- Mañana por la noche, pasaré por Yuzu y volveremos

- Oh, está bien

Llevé una cucharada de sopa a mi boca y casi me atraganté. No iba a haber nadie más en casa más que nosotros dos, no me había dado cuenta. Parecía que iba a ser el momento propicio.

- Que sucede Onii-chan, estás bien?

- Si – recuperé la voz

No pude creer que durante los minutos siguientes, conversáramos casi como una familia normal, digo casi, porque mi papa nunca podría ser catalogado como un padre de familia 100 normal.

Fue interesante, pero yo tenía la cabeza perdida en otro lugar.

…

- Sé bueno hijo – se despidió mi papá caminando con Karin – cuida de Rukia-chan

- Aprovecha – susurró Karin con ojos de cómplice

Sólo la miré.

- Onii-chan – decía Yuzu, cuando recordé!

- Oh no, espérame Yuzu – desaparecí corriendo escaleras arriba. Aún quedaba alguien en la casa.

Abrí la puerta y entré a mi cuarto, corrí la puerta del armario y cogí al peluche del cuello.

- Ahhhh, Ichigooo, qué haces? – dijo Kon, que se había despertado de golpe

- Te vas de paseo – dije corriendo, ahora escaleras abajo – Yuzu, llévatelo para que duermas – le entregué al inerte Kon en sus manos, mientras Rukia sólo me miraba

- Oh, muchas gracias Onii-chan. Buenas noches Rukia-chan, cuídalo si?, adiós Onii-chan – dijo dando la vuelta para seguir a papá

Rukia los despedía alegremente, agitando el brazo, hasta que desaparecieron. Se veía tan diferente a cuando se molestaba…

- Ya vuelvo – le dije, sin saber por que - voy a comprar

- Voy conti…

- No tardo

Me alejé, vi mi reloj nuevamente, ibana ser las nueve y media.

_- Por qué tuve que salir justo en ese momento__… Idiota_

Caminé una diez veces hacia la tienda y otras seis de vuelta a la esquina de mi casa. Aún no sabía que le iba a decir. Ya iban a ser las diez y seguía dando vueltas. Decidí, por fin, que era hora de regresar. Me tragué el nerviosismo y caminé hacia casa.

Toqué y la puerta se abrió. No supe que cara poner.

- Oye Ichigo, por qué te has demora…

A lo único que atiné, fue a besarla. Todos los discursos que había preparado para ese momento, se fueron a la basura.

Deseaba que ese beso fuera eterno, sentí como mi cabeza se calentaba. No quería que terminara por dos razones, la primera: era el mejor instante de mi vida; la segunda: nos abía que me iba a decir después.

Me despegué de sus labios suavemente.

- Gomen – le dije bajando la mirada

Al no recibir palabra ni golpe alguno, volví mis ojos hacia los suyos y encontré en su rostro una sonrisa.

- Qué te parece tan gracioso? – pregunté sin comprender

- Nada – dijo riendo

- Dime

- Primero entra, que esta empezando a llover – eché un vistazo, era cierto, las gotas caían.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

- Ahora sí, dime

- Ichigo – rió nuevamente – si hubieras visto tu "cara de lo siento tanto", estuvieras riendo como yo

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada mientras me sentaba.

- Ichigo – giré y estaba delante de mí – por qué esperaste tanto…

- Qué?

- Que por qué esperaste tanto – dijo enroscando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

- Ru…rukia – alcancé a decir cuando sus labios alcanzaron los míos. Me empujó con furia hasta el respaldar del mueble en donde estaba.

Al darme cuenta de que estaba sentada encima mío, mis hormonas hirvieron. No podía contenerme más.

- Rukia – dije firmemente sosteniéndola de los hombros – espera – dije respirando agitadamente

- Que sucede? – veía en sus ojos lo mismo que podía sentir yo: ansias

- Espera, hagamos esto bien si? – la miré, la tira derecha de su vestido había resbalado por su hombro

- Cómo?

- Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunté

Sólo me besó

- Responde esto tu pregunta, shinigami retardado?

- Si . dije cerrando los ojos. En otro momento me hubiera enojado por su leve insulto, pero en ese momento, no le di importancia alguna – Demonios, te ves tan bien con ese vestido…

- No te pongas cursi, idiota, qe tú no eres así – me dijo empujándome nuevamente – Has lo que desees conmigo, ahora soy tuya…

- Igualmente – sonreí

Después de eso no hubo más palabras, sólo rápidos y desesperados movimientos. Nunca hubiera pensado estar con ella así, en mi casa, en mi mueble…

Abrió los botones de mi camisa y la tiró sin problemas. Los nervios habían desaparecido por completo. Mi turno. Recorrí su esbelto y frágil cuerpo despojándola de sus ropas.

Definitivamente, amaba todo de ella.

Fue el segundo momento más feliz de mi vida. Tenía a Rukia en mis brazos, era mía y lo sería para siempre, lo podía leer en sus ojos.

Escuché un chirrio en la ventana, pero francamente no me importó.

- Te amo – le dije

- Yo también… - suspiró

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Onee-chan!!, Ichigo!!; que haces encima!! – Kon estaba parado en la ventana, empapado.

- AHHHHHHH – grité – qué haces tú aquí? – dije cubriendome y cubriendo a Rukia la mismo tiempo.

- Maldito pervertido!!, qué le hace a mi onee-channnnnnnnnn – fue lo último que le escuché decir

Rukia había abierto la ventana y lo había mandado a volar, como era su costumbre, Cerró el pestillo de la ventana y corrió las cortinas.

- En qué estábamos? – preguntó de la forma más sensual que podía existir a mis ojos.

Estaba completamente seguro de los que sentía, la sensación que esa pequeña shinigami provocaba

en mi, me estremecía de felicidad.

- _Quisiera permanecer así hasta la eternidad…_

Sólo pude aflojar una sonrisa. La atrapé en mis brazos y la besé como jamás había hecho antes.

**Fin**


End file.
